Mermaid camp: summer of new begninnings
by chinaluv
Summary: Sarah is no ordinary girl she has a secret and when she turns into a mermaid with her two friends she's hesitant to tell the truth. The girls go to the Gold Coast and meet our favorite mermaids.Denman returns and stirrs things up. Can the girls help Sarah
1. Sisterly Love

_**Yes I know I'm doing something really um not smart. I'm starting yet another story. This one is sort of special to me because some of the characters are of my own creation and are based on real people, including myself. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the beginning doesn't have our favorite mermaids, it's an introduction with my characters, but Emma, Cleo, and Rikki will be in it soon. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review, I'd love to hear your opinion. –Chinaluv**_

Chapter 1: Sisterly Love

Sarah's point of view

Just another boring July day. The only upside was that my best friend's birthday party was later tonight. It was Friday July 6th and she asked me to com over for a sleepover. She lived next to the local pool and I knew we'd probably end up going swimming. A normal day would just be me hanging out in my room and reading, maybe even practicing my ability against my sister and her ability.

You see, I'm no ordinary girl. I am different, might be one of the reasons I've been bullied a lot. I'm not very sociable, but I'm pretty smart. I get good grades and follow the rules, I'm no bad girl, but I have my secrets.

So, anyway, my best friend, actually she's really my only friend, invited me to her sleepover party. I'm so excited, I already packed for it. The only problem was that tonight is a full moon. I hated them. My parents would be so mad at me if I told them that I wanted to go to the sleep over. Plus, if I told them I wouldn't get to go to the month long trip to the Gold Coast in Australia. I had been waiting for this trip for over a year.

My parents would freak if they knew what I was planning to do. I wasn't devious like my sister. I knew I had to talk to her and sadly enough ask her for advice. I left my room where I was just listening to my ipod and thinking, that's how bored I was. I knocked on her door, soft at first and then a bit harder. On the third knock the door opened and an annoyed Emily looked at me.

"What do you want Sarah?" she asked already mad at me for some reason.

"I need to ask a favor Em." I gave her my innocent look and I immediately saw a curious look cross her face.

"Alright, come in." She gave in after a few seconds of us just staring at each other because typically I would never go in her room and she'd stay out of mine. "Now what do you really want?" She asked wasting no time, and I was glad because I was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Tonight's the full moon," I paused seeing her smile. She had her _way to state the obvious sis_ look on her face. The two of us were really into the lunar cycle. We each had our reasons to. I hated full moons and Emily knew it too. She loved them, which wasn't really good for me. She just looked at me until I finally figured out how I was going to explain it to her. "I'm going to There's birthday party and I need a way to hide it from mom and dad." I finally said

"Alright, I'll help. Just tell them we're in a fight and that you'll be in your room, then sneak out. I'll cover help as much as I can. Just follow my lead when we leave." Emily said as she got up from her chair.

"Wait," I paused thinking. "What's the catch Em?" I knew there would be something she'd want in return for helping me.

"You know me to well, sis" She paused, every second annoying me even more. "All I want is to be normal." I stare at her confused. She knows as much as I do that we will never be normal, no matter how much we wish it, we won't. "On the trip to the Gold Coast. I don't want anything weird to happen." I stare at her nodding. I could do that, try as much as I could to not cause trouble. "One more thing sis, or should I say Sarah. I don't want us to be sisters while we're there." That I really could do, I mean I was going to ignore her anyway.

"Alright then s… I mean Emily." I smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my room…" She yelled as she held the door open. "You're such a weakling Sarah." I knew what she was doing. She's good at being devious, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Is it bad that I was happy that she was devious.

"You're such a jerk EM." I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Our younger sister Justyna came out.

"This is one of the things I won't be missing when you two are gone. The arguing between you to. I mean seriously you're twins, the least you could do is give each other some respect and get along." With that Justyna left. I knew she was right, but Em and I were just acting. Our parents came up and looked angry.

"You're so pathetic Sarah." Emily said and I knew she wasn't fully acting on that. I mean our arguments usually consisted of Emily insulting me just calling each other really stupid names. They usually never involved our abilities, unless it was a full moon, usually if it was our parents would send us to our rooms and not let us see each other. Well back to reality, as soon as I saw our parents staring at us I screamed,

"Ugh, you're driving me crazy EM. I'm staying in my room for the rest of the night." I walked into my room pretending to be annoyed. My mom followed me and shut the door. Luckily for me I left my back pack with sleepover stuff in my closet.

"Are you alright Sarah?" She asked me. I loved my mom, but I kind of wished she'd leave me alone.

"I'm fine mom. Like I said I'm going to stay in my room tonight, besides, it's a full moon." I replied hoping she wouldn't hear the fakeness in my voice.

"Are you sure that's why?" ugh, she figured it our. I knew she would.

"How do you always know?" I asked wanting answers but she just shook her head and laughed.

"I always do. I'm your mom, now explain." She looked at me. It took me a second to think about what I was going to say.

"well, Theresa asked me to come over for a sleepover, in celebration for her birthday. She's turning 15, anyway, tonight's a full moon and I know dad would object so I though Emily would have a good idea to get me there without you finding out. I'm sorry, please let me go" I pleaded. I really hoped she'd let me go. I knew that if my dad found out I'd be in so much trouble. I wasn't supposed to be outside of the house on a full moon.

"Alright, you can go. Don't let your father see you. Be careful. Goodnight, and have fun Sarah, you deserve some considering…" She trailed off. She left the room before I could thank her. I grabbed my stuff and snuck out of my room. I left the house unseen.

I ran through the shadows, it was one of my favorite things to do. The moon shone above me and I didn't dare look up. I knew the consequences would be drastic if I did. I already felt weak and I knew I had to be careful. Danger was attracted to me, kind of like a magnet. After all, I'm no ordinary girl.


	2. Birthday Suprises

Hello readers, okay here are two questions that if you answer correctly then you will get a sneak peak at what I'm planning to have in this story, the questions are from Cleo's sweet 16 episode.

What does Cleo like to eat on her pancakes?(only have to name two)

Who does Lewis say he is when he's trying to lead Zane away from Mako?(this is funny, sounds like something I'd say haha)

What was Emma's first birthday party with Cleo?(as in how old was she turning?)

Hiya people reading my story, I really hope you enjoy this and I apologize for not updating sooner. I hope you like this. Oh, and I'd love to hear which character you like best so far.(oh, and the real Nicole is nice).

Sarah's point of view

Chapter 2: Birthday surprise

I arrived at Theresa's house in like two minutes because we live really close to each other. I actually go there five minutes early, which was good because it took me a few minutes to catch my breath and return to full control. I had to tonight, I didn't want an accident to happen. When I was sure I was okay I knocked on the door. Theresa's older sister answered.

"Oh hey Sarah." She smiled at me. "Come in," she said politely.

"Thanks Maria," I smiled and walked in. "Where's the birthday girl?" I asked almost laughing. I knew exactly where she'd be but I figured asking would be better.(I love how I wrote this on her actual birthday she's 15 now and is a week older than me, the real Theresa that is).

"In her room waiting for you." She looked at the stairs. "Come downstairs in a bit." I nodded and went upstairs and knocked on Theresa's door, which was surprisingly closed.

"One second," I heard Theresa say before I heard loud noises. I was just about to say something again then the door opened. Theresa stood there in her music not shirt and jean shorts. Her brown hair was just hanging down just past her shoulders like usual. She never had her hair up, I've only seen her wear it up in gym, and even that was like never.

"Happy birthday Theresa," I smiled, she just looked at me. She had a suspicious look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked as we went into her room. "You're supposed to be happy on your birthday." I started happily.

"Sarah, I have to tell you something." She said giving me the _please don't be mad at me_ look.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. "Come on Theresa, you can trust me." I wanted to guilt her into tell me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, and I know I can trust you, but"

"Then just tell me please." I cut in and half pleaded. I just wanted her to tell me, I learned how to do that from Emily, one of the few things that came in handy sometimes.

"Well…" she was considering telling me I heard it in her voice.

"Well what?" Then I realized something, she was stalling. "Wait a second, you're stalling. Please tell me Theresa." I pleaded again. She looked at me trying to see if she could trust me, which she could. I keep secrets; after all I've kept mine for two years already.

"Alright," she finally agreed. Then we heard the door bell ring. I wondered who that could be. I figured it could be one of Theresa's parents or something.

"Theresa, she's here." Maria called up to us.

"Who's she?" I asked confused. She just led me to the door. We went downstairs and then I saw who was at the door. I almost felt compelled to ask what she was doing there. I mean really, she had no real business at Theresa's house from what I could think of.

"Hello Nicole." Theresa said smiling. I just stood there and hoped she wouldn't notice me.

"Hey Theresa, happy birthday." Nicole said. Then she noticed me, so much for my hope that she wouldn't notice me.

"Why don't you three go up to your room Theresa?" Maria suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Theresa said smiling, I couldn't necessarily tell if she was faking the smile because Theresa usually was happy and always smiling. We went back up to her room where Nicole put her back pack down. The three of us sat on her bed awkwardly for a minute.

"Hello Sarah," Nicole looked at me. I bet she could tell I didn't want her there.

"Hello Nicole," I said but looked at Theresa. I didn't want her to think I was mad because I wasn't. I was just surprised and confused as to why Nicole was here. She knew the two of us had our differences in years past.

"Sarah, this is what I wanted to tell you. Nicole's here because I invited her, my mom convinced me to." Theresa explained. I saw right through her explanation which was really fake. Her mom made her invite Nicole, probably because she didn't want Theresa to be unpopular, which she really wasn't. She's defiantly more popular than I'd ever be.

"oh, well as long as Nicole doesn't annoy me then I guess it's okay she's here." I muttered under my breath.

"So, what do you two want to do?" Nicole asked probably as bored as I was now that she was here.

"I have an idea, why don't we go swimming?" Theresa suggested happily. I thought about that for a second, it would defiantly relieve some of the tension that was in the room right now and I bet it'd be good to be in the water. The only downside I could see was that it was a full moon outside.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked hoping someone would object.

"What, are you scared to go in the water?" Nicole mocked.

"Heck no, I just don't like full moons."I said, which wasn't really lying.

"I think it's a great idea." Nicole says happily.

"WE don't have to, we can stay in here if you want." Theresa said trying to avoid trouble.

"No, She's right, it's a good idea. Let's go." I said, I knew I'd just have to be careful. We all changed and snuck out to the pool. Theresa just went in and dived in. Nicole and I followed. I loved swimming and it was a beautiful night, even for a full moon.

"It's so beautiful out here." Nicole commented.

"Yeah it really is." I said talking about the weather not the moon.

"The moon's right above us look." Theresa said pointing upward. Nicole looked up having nothing to worry about. I couldn't look up, I just couldn't. And yet I did. I saw the moon in its glory, then around us water rose up and we just stood there in the water looking up at the moon. It was memorizing. The moon was so beautiful. After a minute I looked away, suddenly weaker then I was a minute ago. I calmly raised my hand to my head, hoping no one would really care or notice.

"The moon's beautiful isn't it?" Nicole commented, but I could barely hear her. It felt as though I was in another world. The moon had its effect on me. I couldn't resist looking up and now I'd have to face the consequences.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She looked to me. Apparently I'm not good at hiding headaches from people(in real life too I have no idea why though.)

"I'm alright, I guess I'm just tired," I half lied on that one, I was getting a bit sleepy, I didn't sleep well the night before, stupid nightmare about the typical stuff, involving me and my twin.

"Well, we should go inside, besides its after midnight," I smiled at Theresa she's so nice.

"Are you sure Sarah's not just afraid of the big bad moon?" I glared at Nicole, she could tell what had caused the headache.

"I'm fine, but you're right Theresa, it's after midnight, we should go inside." I said and the three of us got out of the water, dried off and went inside. None of us really had any big conversation starters after that. We changed into our pajamas and then just sort of sat there. This was so not what I had in mind when I thought of this sleepover. Theresa ended up falling asleep first; to be honest I was sort of surprised. She usually was awake until like two. Then again, it was like one in the morning. I decided to just go to bed, I didn't even remember to give Theresa her gift. Oops, oh well I'll just give it to her tomorrow morning, or later today technically.

"Sarah, just so you know that we've had our differences, but later we should try to get along, for Theresa's sake." I just stare at her, she annoys me so much. After what she did, it's hard to forgive her but still she's right, I should at least do it for Theresa.

"Alright, I'll do it for her sake. I'm going to bed, goodnight." It took me a while to go to sleep, I was trying to not have a nightmare as I do sometimes have. Tomorrow would be interesting, I had a bad feeling about whatever happened when we were in the water. Whatever happened would hopefully be good and I hope that I don't have to eventually tell Theresa the truth. She wouldn't be all that surprised though, I mean I talk about the stuff I have to deal with, In a weird way though, I use my writing. Anyway I finally managed to fall asleep but when I did I suddenly woke up, I heard a small scream and someone was shaking me. I open my eyes to see Theresa staring at me.

"What's wrong Theresa?" I question hoping it's nothing too bad. I mean if I can handle my sister then I can handle anything Theresa would think would be wrong. She didn't say anything just kept staring at me, it took almost five minutes before she said anything.

"You're… You're….." She hesitated, I really wanted to know what's wrong.

"I'm what? Tell me please, I can handle whatever it is." I reassure her as best I can.

"You're….." She kept staring at me. By now I was staring at her too.

"What, what am I?" I'm so annoyed why won't she just spit it out. I mean really she could tell me I could handle it.

Haha, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I really don't want to end it here but I have to. Anyway let me know what you think please. Review please. Oh and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far.

-Chinaluv


	3. Unexpected presents

Chapter 3: Discovery of a mystery

Mermaid camp

Theresa's point of view

I awoke for some stupid reason, probably because there was a glow of something in the room. I couldn't figure out what it was until I looked around. Then I saw her. Sarah. She was glowing and what was really glowing was her shoulder. I accidently screamed and then shook her a little until she woke up.

"What's wrong Theresa?" she asked me. I couldn't keep it from her but I couldn't talk for like five minutes.

"You're… You're….." I hesitated; I couldn't help it at all. This was just too creepy.

"I'm what? Tell me please, I can handle whatever it is."She reassured me, although I didn't believe her really.

"You're….."I kept starting and now she was staring at me too.

"What, what am I?" she questions probably mad at me by now.

"You're glowing Sarah, and your left shoulder seems to be the source." I finally stagger out. She stares at me not with a surprised look though.

"Look, Theresa, um I have to tell you something, but not here. I'll tell you next week when you sleepover." I look at her and she looks ashamed, I'm guessing this has probably happened before. I'm so curious but I know I can't ask her about it.

"Alright," I know she can tell by the look on my face that I'm a bit freaked out and curious.

"I promise to tell you if you promise to drop this until then." I look at her and nod. She seems like she's hiding something and that she's really uncomfortable. It's not that hard to tell when she is because she always has a specific look on her face.

"Alright, I promise. Now, I'm guessing this has happened before." I say and as soon as I do I regret it. She gives me a look that says to please stop.

"You promised don't forget." She looks down, guilty of something. When she speaks her words are sincere. "Yeah, this has happened before, a few times actually." I let her leave it at that. I know if I question her further she could get mad. It must be something really personal. She's told me things that she probably wouldn't want others to know. If this is bigger than that, then I wonder how bad it could be. I guess I'd just have to wait to fine out.

"I know I promised, but you know you can trust me right?" I ask. I already know the answer but it's still nice to let her know she ca.

"Yeah, I know I can trust you Theresa. Now I think we should probably go to bed, it's like four in the morning. Goodnight." She says as she closes her eyes and pretends to go to bed. I know she won't sleep for a while, but I decide to let her just lay there, besides I need time to think. I close my eyes and then slowly fall asleep.

I awake a few hours later it's like six I think. I look to my watch and then confirm my suspicions. It's 6:15 in the morning. I decide it's way too early to wake Nicole and Sarah up so I just go to the bathroom and turn on the water. I put my hand under the faucet; the water's cold and feels so good on my hands. I splash some on my hands and then ten seconds later bubbles appear around me and then I'm on the ground. I look to my feet but instead see a blue green tail. Almost like an aquamarine color. I also notice that I'm wearing a bikini top too. This was sort of weird because I usually don't like wearing bikinis. Well I just sat there wondering how I could have turned this way. Hmm, it seemed that when I touched the water I turned into a mermaid. Well, considering I had nothing to lose I grabbed a towel and wiped my face dry. After a few seconds I turned back. My legs reappeared and I wore my pajamas again.

I walked back to my room where Sarah and Nicole were. Thankfully they were asleep still so I had some time to think. I sat on my bed and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the night stand next to my bed. I dipped my hand in the water and waited. It took ten seconds for me to turn into a mermaid again. I quickly put the glass back on the night stand and then dried my hand off. That sort of shattered the hope that it was a dream. I guess I feel asleep again because the next thing I know Sarah and Nicole are shaking me awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I say as they stop. "You guys could have let me sleep a little." I say a bit annoyed.

"Well, it's like nine o clock. We were wondering if you wanted your presents." Nicole said and I could feel Sarah eyeing her. She seemed annoyed that she was here.

"You guys didn't have to do that. I mean it, I didn't want anything." I said, and I really didn't. It felt good that they were nice enough to get me something though.

"Well we got you something so please open it." Sarah said smiling; I bet she was glad that she cut Nicole of that time.

"Alright," I say grabbing Sarah's gift first. I open it and inside is a box that consists of a few things. There was a watch with a penguin in it along with a matching bracelet, necklace, and earrings. I smiled, she's so nice and thoughtful. There was also a card and a gift card to iTunes. I smiled and then opened the card. It had a penguin along with a dog on it. The card read, Hope you have a great birthday and I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. I was so happy she's so nice. "Thanks so much Sarah, it means a lot. You're so nice." I say really happy.

"Okay my turn." Nicole says handing me a rectangle thing. I open the wrapper and see a journal with a T and penguin on it. It looked hand drawn and it was beautiful.

"Wow, this is awesome thanks. Did you draw this yourself?" I ask and it really is so pretty.

"Yeah I did. Glad you like it." I can see the way Sarah glares at her. I know whatever happened between them must have been bad. After all I moved here the summer before sixth grade, I must've missed something.

"Why don't we all go swimming?" Sarah asked changing the subject. That would be a great idea but because of recent changes I don't think that'd be smart to do.

"That's a great idea Sarah" Ii say but regret it right after. This was going to be interesting. How am I supposed to hide that I'm a mermaid in the pool? Well I guess I'd have to deal with that sooner or later. The three of us changed and went to the pool. Nicole Jumped in and Sarah dove in. I just stared and then jumped in myself. I might as well have two people I could tell about my little secret I found about earlier. Then the water started bubbling. The three of us stared at each other.

_**Hehe. I apologize for the cliff hanger but I think you can guess what's going to happen. Hope you like this chapter. It was interesting to write, I had to think about what my friend would so and say. Hope you enjoyed please review **_


	4. Story of my life

Okay, this took so long to write I've been really busy with marching band camp starting last week. I'm sorry for not updating sooner I really hope you enjoy oh please read and review as always I love hearing your opinion thanks for all the reviews so far btw -chinaluv

Chapter 4: Story of My life

Sarah's point of view

I looked at Theresa, then, for some reason Nicole. All three of us had blank expressions on our faces and then I noticed Theresa smile. She looked down. Slowly Nicole looked down and then had a shocked expression on her face. I looked down as well and noticed that I had a blue and black tail. It was beautiful; I loved it, and yet hated it. I mean I already had enough magic to deal with. This was just going to make thing so much worse than it already was. Not only did I have a blue black tail but I also had a bikini top on too. It felt weird though, wearing it because I usually never wore them.

"How awesome is this?" Theresa asked happily. I looked at her confused. I was kind of surprised that she didn't freak out. I guessed she already knew that she was a mermaid.

"So wait, you knew we were mermaids?" Nicole asked wanting the truth from her. Honestly, I wanted to know too.

"Not really. I mean earlier I figured out I was but I didn't figure you guys were." She explained.

"Well this is just great. As if I didn't already have enough to worry about." I said, a bit too loudly. Nicole and Theresa just stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked me probably curious.

"Nothing. Can we focus? How the heck did this happen?" I quickly asked ignoring how curious both Nicole and Theresa were probably.

"Well, Considering I wasn't a mermaid yesterday and that I was one this morning at like five I'm guessing we became mermaids in the pool last night. It's the best guess we have. Any one disagree?" She explains. Well, that was better than whatever I could come up with, besides, it was probably right.

"No, now why did this happen exactly?" Nicole asks, I was sort of waiting for some to say that.

"It's magic. Nothing can explain it. Magic works in mysterious ways. I'm more curious about our tail colors and how we go back to normal." I said quite happily. Then I looked down again. Theresa's tail was the color combination of green and blue. It sort of seemed like an aquamarine color. I looked to Nicole's tail. Hers was almost a combination of three colors. Mainly red and purple with a tiny hint of blue. Last, I looked down at my own tail. IT was my two favorite colors. It was a deep blue with a hint of black in it. I really liked it. I mean, this would be interesting… I was so curious to find out how this happened. I mean we're not even near the ocean.

"Well, what else is there to know about our tail colors? I mean Theresa's is like and aquamarine/teal like color, mine is like a mix of purple/red/blue color, and yours is a blue and black tail." Nicole sort of complained to me. I just ignored it, I could care less what she says.

"Well, this morning after I splashed some water on myself like ten seconds later I turned into well a mermaid. When I dried myself off them I turned back to normal." Theresa explained.

"Well that's really interesting, I guess it's time to get out of the pool and dry ourselves off." I said happily as I swam to the side where I lifted myself out and then helped Theresa out. Nicole, didn't want my help, I didn't really want to give her any of it anyway, so it didn't matter. She got out and the three of us waited for our legs and clothes to re appear.

"So now what? Do you think we get powers to go along with our tails?" Theresa wondered out loud.

"That's the last thing I need, more powers." I said in my head, or so I thought…

"Wait what?" Theresa asked, and I just made her even more curious.

"Forget it, trust me it's nothing of your concern, just drop it please." I said a bit forcefully.

"No, I don't think I will. This is interesting. What kind of power do you have?" She was tempting me, I have no idea why, but she was and it was really annoying me.

"It's none of your business, so back off." This time I said even more forcefully. I could feel my eyes starting to change color, and didn't really care. I calmed myself down enough so that they turned back to their original shade of deep blue. Theresa looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to calm down. I did, grabbed my towel, and walked toward Theresa's house. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly. I knew who it was before they even said anything.

"Let go of me Nicole." This time my eyes turned the deepest shade of back. She was really getting me angry, and no one likes me angry.

"No, I won't, you'll have to make me." She said happily, almost challenging me. Before I could do anything Theresa spoke up, obviously wanting to avoid a fight. That's just her, she hates fights, of any sort.

"Let go of her Nicole. Now you both need to calm down." We both looked at her. Hesitantly, Nicole let go of my shoulder. I turned to her. I was about to go inside when she caught me with her words.

"Like it or not this is all our problem now. We're in this together and we're going to have to get along." I looked at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were of a different color too, it was sort of weird. I mean I know that my eyes change with my emotions, mainly when I get mad, or use my powers. This would be interesting, I wonder why hers changed.

"Why would I want to be on the same side as you? I tried that once already. You betrayed me. How can I trust you again?" This time my eyes flashed to a deep black. I was really mad. Then this really weird thing happened. Lightning shot out of my hands. It burst around me. Okay, I really didn't expect that….

"Alright then. So that's what you meant by power. Interesting. Although, you didn't seem to expect that? How long have you been able to do that?" she looked at me. My eyes were slowly turning back to blue. I knew if I got angry enough my full power would come, and I'd do something really stupid, and I don't want to do that. Instead of saying anything I just stood there, almost waiting for either Theresa or Nicole to say anything.

"Alright, now I think we should go up to my room and discus this and some other stuff about our newly developed um… transformation? That is the word for it?"Theresa suggested. Nicole and I just sort of stared at each other. We made our way to Theresa's room, in silence of course. We didn't want anyone else to know about what we were talking about.

"So,… what do you think we should do now?" Theresa asked, just trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, for now we should probably just act normal and avoid water as much as possible." I said. "Oh, and avoid talking to anyone about this. Not even our parents or sibling." I added because I knew Theresa would probably want to tell her sister.

"Alright, I get the whole no tell thing. That must mean you agree with me, how we have to stick together and be on the same side. Now, I mean it, will you please tell me how you did that earlier?" I looked at her. Did she actually believe I knew how to create lightning? I mean, I would've thought the look on my face would have given it away easily.

"I didn't know I could do that. It was the first time. I didn't even know I was a mermaid until we, well you know…" I led off.

"well that settle that. Do you think you could do it again?" I looked at Theresa as if she were crazy. I have no idea how to control it at all.

"I can try, I guess." I stated not confidently at all. I closed my eye and then opened them. My eyes were black, I could tell. I didn't care at all if the others could tell or not and personally I didn't care. Then it worked. Lightning formed around my hand. I did it, I created lightning. Then I willed it to stop and it did.

"That was amazing Sarah, how did you do that?" Theresa looked at me, she seemed really happy.

"I don't know, but I can control it, which is good." I said, telling the truth

"Well lucky you. You get all the fun stuff." She said looking at me in almost an evil sort of way.

"This isn't really that fun and you know it. It's responsibility. We'll have to be careful." I said, and even I knew that sounded kind of pathetic.

"Haha well, I think you're just happy that you have something I don't have." I stared at Nicole, she sounded even more pathetic. I was about to fight back when something weird happened. Her light blue eyes shifted to a deep purple and her hands started to glow an eerie like reddish orange color. It was sort of weird. Then her hands had fire on them. Her mouth dropped all any of could say wow. It was kind of funny, how sad that was.

"Okay, even I must that that was pretty cool." I said and Nicole seemed to be pleased.

"Now you both have powers and I don't." This was sort of a first, Theresa never really complained like ever.

"Well, I'm sure you have your power just um try to do what Nicole did, but of course more um controlled." I had to watch my words, I didn't want to get into a fight with Nicole, I mean sure we have our differences and the past will eventually come back at her, but I must admit, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, especially now, with her new power.

"Alright," I heard her mumble. She did the same thing I did. Her brown eyes turned green and then a light blue and turquoise color appeared around her hands. Then she held them out and above them water appeared out of thin air. Then when she dropped her hand to her side the water vanished into thin air.

"Well I believe she found her powers." Nicole said obviously happy that she did, but a bit annoyed that she had the opposite as hers.

"Well I see we all know what we have. I can create water out of thin air and control it and it's molecular structure, Nicole, you can create fire and control it as well as create and control it' molecules, and you Sarah, can create lightning and control it." She explained, as she usually does with something this complex.

"Okay, well I must be going. It's getting late and I need to be home by like ten. Bye. I'll text you later Theresa. See you guy later. Bye Nicole. Oh, and be careful." I said right before I left and ran for home.

_**One week later form the sleepover.**_

_**July 13**__**th**__**, Sarah's birthday (this is also my bday haha)**_

Theresa texted me a while ago. She said happy birthday and all I was doing was sitting in my room reading a book about ironically mermaids. It had been a long week. I didn't see Nicole or Theresa at all. I was busy a lot working on controlling my new powers. In fact, I needed to get out of my room and go practice some more. I opened my door but instead of seeing a wall five feet in front of me I saw my sister.

"What do you want?" I asked in almost an annoyed tone. She must want something, I mean she never comes anywhere near me.

"Wow, that's a nice tone to talk to a girl whose birthday it is today." I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Well have you forgotten, it's my birthday too don't forget. Now really, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I would like to remind you of our deal. You promised to pretend that we weren't sisters. I just wanted to remind you. Oh, and I wanted to say happy birthday and that I'm still so surprised that you actually snuck out last week." Of course she'd say that…. Well, it's not like I was planning to hang out with her when we're in Australia.

"Yeah, I know what I said, now you can you get out of the way. I need to do something before Theresa gets here." I said, and for once this wasn't a lie. I really did need to do something before she came, but I didn't want her to know what I was up to.

"Alright then, see you later sis." She said in an evil sort of way that always made me feel weird. It gave me shivers just thinking about what she could be up to in her room.

I just ignored it, grabbed my backpack and left the house. I ran into the forest that was behind my house. I ran to my favorite spot, where I felt safe from everything, where I practiced my abilities, all of them. It was the only place other than my room where I could feel happy. I sat on my stool and read for a bit then I decided to practice my lightning stuff. It was getting easier and easier to control. I figured as long as I didn't get mad it'd be okay.

After a while I looked at my watch and realized that Theresa would arrive soon. I decided it was time to leave so I grabbed all my stuff and ran home. I walked in to fine my mom answering the door. I knew who it was before I got to the door. I tapped on my mom's shoulder and she moved aside.

"Hello Theresa," I said happily. She smiled and I invited her in. We went straight up to my room. I didn't want anyone bothering us, besides; I knew I'd need all the time I could get to tell her the truth. When we arrived we made our way to my bed and then sat down.

"Alright, I've waited a week, now please tell me why you were glowing, and I can tell when you're lying, so please don't." I knew she was right, there was no keeping the truth from her. She was determined to know my story. It was time to tell her the truth, the story of my life.

"Alright, well for starts I'm not really normal." I could hear her laugh, and gave her a look. She stopped and let me finish. "Well, you see I was glowing because I have these powers and whenever I'm around some one magical I start to glow. Also, I can control darkness, and shadows around me. Oh, and you already know about the lightning, considering you were there when I found out. But yeah, I've had these powers since I turned 13. It's interesting really. I found out and was really happy about it, until I found out that I was in danger of a stupid curse. The mark you saw on my shoulder the night I was glowing symbolizes how I have to fear the moon and it's phases. With each increase I lose more power, and become weaker. On a full moon if I'm outside enough I could be in some serious trouble. Any questions?" I asked. Wow… that was way easier than I'd imagine. She didn't even interrupt, it was sort of nice. I didn't tell her the full truth, but i couldn't, not yet anyway, when it was the right time i would. We sort of sat there in silence for a while, until she spoke.

"Well that's amazing. So you were telling the truth, that was the first time then at my pool. Okay well I'm not that surprised, you always seemed tense when we talked about magic or fiction or even the moon. Well, I think it's great. Should we tell Nicole about this? I think the three of s should get to know each other better because we are, after all sharing a secret now. We'll have to be careful, especially when we go to Australia." I stare at her, she really was really accepting. I mean, I guess she wasn't all surprised. She knew me well, we've been best friends for a while now.

"Yeah, it is pretty interesting. Yeah, we have to be careful and as much as I don't like it you're right, we have to stick together but no, I won't let you tell her about my other powers. Now, what do you want to do?" I asked knowing she'd have a suggestion.

"Yeah, and alright. If you won't let me tell her, than you must. I mean maybe not now but later. Well, why don't' we watch _Harry Potter_?" (_**a great movie I must add, my favorite being the third one**_) I nodded and was about to say something when we both heard a knock at the door. I closed my eyes and sensed who it was. I figured I already knew but it didn't hurt to double check. When I opened my eyes I smiled, Theresa stared confused. I signaled her to be quiet then made my way to my door. I opened it up and stared the person staring at me.

_**Hehe, sorry another cliffy, kind of a bad one, but you can guess who it is I think. I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll update as soon as I have enough time to write the next chapter -chinaluv **_


	5. The Feiry Truth

Chapter 5: The fiery truth

Nicole's point of view

I wanted to draw so badly. It was always a way to entertain myself. I drew a lot and doodled anything that came to mind. What I really wanted was to draw out mermaid tails. They were so beautiful, each being different, and each representing us and out personalities. Mine being a mix between red, purple, and blue. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I couldn't capture the color of it unless I used a specific technique that I still haven't perfected yet. I grabbed a sketchpad and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in mermaid form. After a second I opened my eyes and started sketching my tail, giving as much detail as I could think of. After a while I finished my sketch and decided to grab my phone and go for a walk. I was walking for a while and then I heard my name being called. Theresa ran up and caught up to me, she was always a fast runner, after all, she's a cross country runner. Honestly I couldn't see how she could run that much.

"Hey Nicole, whatcha doing?" She asked me in her eager but happy sort of tone. I mean she never seemed sad or scared or anything.

"Not much, just walking around. Care to join me?" I asked, sort of hoping she'd say no. I mean I sort of wanted to be alone. I needed some space. I mean some time to think about the right thing to do. I had to tell her, I just had to, if I didn't I think she'd probably end up suspecting something. I had to tell her about the truth. I mean now that I have the all powerful fire abilities that came with my mermaidness its harder to control I guess I'd have the most trouble considering Sarah and Theresa didn't have being a witch to worry about.

I guess I'd have to deal with this by myself for now. I couldn't tell, or could I trust them enough. No, I couldn't. Sarah wouldn't believe me, and she still hates me for what I did in 6th grade. I mean I regret t a lot, but I still have my reasons for doing it. I didn't have much of a choice, after all, in middle school it's follow the leader and cliques. I know that's bad, but still, it's what most middle school people do.

"Sure, let's walk to the park," she suggested. I just nodded and we walked a bit in silence, that is, until she started talking again. "So, have you tried using your powers? Controlling it?" she questioned. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't lie to her. I knew I couldn't. I had to tell her the truth, about my powers and how I'm controlling them.

"I've practiced and it's getting easier to control them. What about you?" I asked right back as we continued walking. I guess I caught her in some sort of lie because she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Basically the same thing with me." We continued walking and finally made it to the small park near our houses. Luckily no one was there. At the park there was a swing set, a slide, a tunnel, and a few other things like monkey bars. I remember coming here when I was little. It's such a cute little set, and I was a bit surprised that no one was here, it's not like I'm complaining though.

"Look, Theresa, I have something to tell you." I said somehow calmly.

"Alright spill." I looked at her and then felt something. Something dangerous and weird. Something bad was coming at s. I looked at Theresa and gave her a be quiet look. Then they came out. Three girls with a dangerous look on their faces. I knew who they were, thanks to my mom, I've met them before. They were dangerous and could cause some serious harm. I knew their names and what they could do. This was bad…. I then thought about each of them. Liana Willow, Katrina Bellary, and Alana Cox, who's also the leader. They were the "Popular" girls at school whom I really tried to avoid. I wondered what they could possibly want. I mean they already had what a girl thought was necessary, popularity, power, and boys. They fought for the top, and I knew that was hard. I mean I was like them a while ago, when I was younger at least. Now I'm smarter and could care less about that kind of crap.

Each of the girls were different. Each power hungry and pathetic in my view. Liana had bleach blonde hair with a tint of pink at the bottoms, Katrina had dark brown hair with blond streaks hidden within, and Alana had dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. Sadly enough all of them were getting closer, and I had a feeling Theresa could feel them too. Then they appeared.

"Oh look girls, it's Nicole, the lame witch." I glared at Alana, she annoyed me so much, she was their leader, one of the few people I hated. Then I thought of something, Theresa, Alana said witch, I really hoped Theresa didn't realize that.

"What are they doing here? Don't they cause enough trouble at school?" Theresa asked, gosh I wished Theresa knew what I did. I mean I found out two years ago. It was sort of an accident, and then everything went crazy. This was going to be interesting.

"You really don't know?" Alana laughed evilly. Wow, she really annoyed me so much. She was really going to screw this up for me. I glared at her, almost hoping she's just leave it at that.

"Wow, poor little pathetic Nicole didn't tell her one friend that she was a witch." They all laughed after Alana said that.

"What does she mean by witch?" Theresa asked, a bit hesitantly. I didn't blame her, after all, I'd probably be afraid too if I found out my friend was a witch. I hoped she wouldn't over react though. Alana laughed at Theresa's confusion.

"I wouldn't be laughing. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine." I said, a bit too confidently.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we'll see who's stronger and has the power." I smiled at her and then looked back to Theresa. I gave her a warning look that she thankfully followed and stood behind me. I guess I wasn't the only one a bit intimidated by Alana and her friends.

The first attack was simple. Liana used a simple curse that I deflected. She used words, which is sort of funny because I don't even have to do that. After Liana's fail attack Katrina used a full out attack, which I dodged and hit her. After the fail attacks Alana took matters into her own hands. She used a really powerful attack that pushed me, and my shield back enough so that I hit the ground. I guess it was my turn because my hands started to glow and then fire shot out of them at the three girls. Even if I couldn't see it, I knew, well actually figured that my eyes changed to a purple/red color. They were afraid, I could tell. Liana and Katrina nearly ran away. I continued my attack and then they actually ran away. I guessed I scared them off. Alana and I stood face to face. Theresa was a bit behind me, and I was glad she was letting me do my stuff. I looked at Alana and then I controlled my fire enough to extinguish it.

"Alright Nicole, you win this round but I'll be back, and I will defeat you." I started laughing a bit after she ran away. Then I faced Theresa, she had sort of a confused and scared look on her face. She was afraid of me….. This wasn't good for me.

"Alright, I can explain. That was actually what I needed to tell you. You see, I am a witch. I can cast spells and do various things. The fire you already knew about, but the other stuff I can do you probably had no clue. Well um yeah, I can do some pretty interesting stuff, like teleport. Now, why don't we walk back to my house and just hang out. I can show you some stuff there." She nodded and we walked back to my house. I explained as much as I could and then when we reached my house she told me she had to go, but that she's see me at the air port when we had to leave for Australia.

I said goodbye to Theresa and then went inside. I ran up to my room and then I noticed something was weird. I had started packing my stuff earlier but I noticed a few things were out of place. Then, I realized that the signs seemed to point to my closet. I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw.


	6. Mysterious Visitor

Alright, I've had a request for Theresa's point of view, and I hope the real Theresa likes this. Anyway, on to the story hope you enjoy please review as always Luv hearing what you guys think. Oh, and thanks Radical Toaster, Rech2o, H2ofan87, and Alexis for reviewing. It really means a lot. -Chinaluv

Chapter 6: Mysterious Visitor

Theresa's pov

I left Nicole's house about an hour ago. I kept thinking about how less than 24 hours ago I was so uneducated about my friends. I mean really, Nicole's a witch and Sarah's um a… I don't even know what to call her. Anyway, that's beside the point. I don't know what to do. Each told me not to tell the other the truth. I guess they both cancel each other out and that I couldn't tell either. Well, eventually I'd have to convince them to tell the truth.

Well, I decided the easiest thing for me to do was just ignore it for now and start packing. After all, I only had two days until the flight to Australia where I'd have to really careful about keeping the secret. I packed all the stuff I'd need and then just sat in my room.

I guess I fell asleep because at one point I heard a knock at my door. I woke up startled and it took me a second for my eyes to readjust. I blinked a few times then got up and went to open the door. Staring in front of my was my little brother Jack.

"Hi Jack, what's wrong?" I ask as he looks frightened.

"There's someone at the door asking for you Theresa." I stare at him. He mumbled a bit but it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Show me the way." I say as we move forward to the door. I sort of wish he didn't get me. I mean we're home along. Even if he is only three shouldn't my mom have taught him not to open the door. Then again, I'm here with him, he's my responsibility, and I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep. My mom and Maria wouldn't get home for like another hour yet but I really wish they were here. Jack leads me to the door and then leaves. I stare at the door before opening it. When I do no one's there. I stare confused then shut the door and lock it. I run to my room and grab my phone which is surprisingly on already. I text Nicole and Sarah and explain what happened. They reply almost immediately and say they'll be there soon. Less than ten minutes after I texted them Nicole and Sarah showed up. Ironically, both at the same time.

"Theresa, are you okay?"Nicole asked, and I honestly was a bit surprised that she was the one to ask that. I guess Sarah was too because she sort of glared at Nicole.

"You need to tell us exactly what happened." Sarah said ignoring Nicole.

"Alright, but not here. Let's go to my room. No one else is home except for me and Jack, who saw what the guy looked like." I added, and after I did I sort of regretted it.

"Your little brother saw him?" Nicole asked confused.

"Jack saw him? Where is he? Do you think he remembers what he looks like?" Sarah questioned, I could tell she was curious, maybe because she was hiding something else. Now it was making me curious, but I hid my suspicion.

"Jack, can you come here for a minute?" I called out and he quickly came to me. I guessed he was surprised to see Nicole because he seemed a bit scared.

"Hi Jack, do you remember who you saw at the door earlier?" Sarah asked calmly, I guessed he remembered her because he answered sort of quickly.

"He was big and scary. He had a black shirt on and was really tall. He told me to get my sister so I did." I smiled at him, he's so cute; although, I wished he could have been a bit older then maybe he could have helped a bit more.

"Alright, thanks Jack, you can go and play now. We'll be in my room if you need us." I said and then he left us. The three of us went to my room in silence, it was a bit weird.

"Alright, now tell me what you saw." Nicole said emphasizing the me. I could just see Sarah rolling her eyes at her. I just sort of ignored it though.

"That's the thing, I didn't see. Whoever it was left before I could see. Do you think some one's following us? I mean, they have a reason. We're not normal now." I said, a bit sarcastically. I hate knowing something and not being able to tell.

"Well, there is a possibility that someone's following us." I could see Sarah contemplating… She seemed like she knew what was happening. I wondered if Sarah has ever been followed like this.

"Well, we only have two days until camp. We should just lay low until then. Maybe the person won't be smart and follow us to Australia. After all, even if he does it won't be that bad. I can just fry him." I could see her laugh and honestly was a bit scared of her.

"Alright, well I have to go. I have to um do something. "I could see she was hiding something, maybe she's going to do something related to this problem. I guess I'll just have to trust her, as I know I can.

"Alright, bye Sarah. See you at the air port." I say as she leaves the room. Now I'm alone with Nicole.

"I should probably go too. I have to go walk my dogs. I'll see you on the plane though. Be careful, text me or Sarah if you need our help. We can be here as soon as you need us, just text us. See you , bye." I smiled at her and then I was alone in my room. I sat there for a while just in shock at what happened. I guess I was just so surprised that less than two weeks ago I was a normal high school girl. The rest of the day I spent in my room packing my suitcase and occasionally checking on Jack.

_**Two Days Later, The Day of the Plane Trip.**_

I got up extra early, double checked my suitcase and was so eager to leave on the twenty day camp trip. I had been waiting for this trip for like a year. Well, it's time to go finally. The trip to the airport felt like forever. I mean, after a year of waiting a year, you start to get really excited. Well, after saying goodbye I left.

I met up with Sarah, and Nicole at the gate, all three of us were so excited. The whole plane ride was long. I was in the middle, which was good because I have a feeling if Nicole and Sarah were sitting next to each other they'd do something to annoy the other person, in which would lead to some trouble for me.

We finally got off the plane at noon and went to get our luggage. After we got our stuff we went to the hotel where we were staying that night. Luckily the three of us were in rooms near each other. Nicole and I shared a room and Sarah and Emily's was right next door. Nicole and I crashed as soon as we changed into our pajamas.

I woke up at around seven. We were going to meet our camp instructor at eight and then meet our seventeen year old assigned person. At around seven fifty Nicole, me, Sarah, and even Emily made our way downstairs. We sat at the lobby waiting for the instructor to arrive, each of us curious to find out our older guide person.

At eight she arrived. She was tall with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She told us she would assign us a guide at around noon and that we had a few hours to do what we want. The three of us decided to go to the ocean and swim around. The water was amazing and felt so awesome. I loved the way it felt. It was so magical. The three of us swam around with the fish, we even swam with dolphins. At one point one of us, I believe it was Nicole, found and underwater cave that led to a secret pool that was amazing. It was so beautiful.

After a few minutes we knew we had to go, then as we were about to leave we saw three heads pop up. Two were blond and one was a brunette. I couldn't see their faces because Nicole made a fog. Then when it cleared they were gone. Who were they? What were they doing here? How did they become mermaids? I guess I'd have to find out.

Okay, I need to ask who your favorite character is and why. I also want to know if anyone wants a sequel after I finish this summer. I also need to know if anyone wants Bella in the story. I can add her in the sequel if anyone wants. Well I hope you enjoyed please review with any comments you have.

-chinaluv


	7. Assignments

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed Hope you enjoy, please read and review oh, and because school started today I won't have that much time to write so I apologize for late updates. The good news is I get to talk to the real Nicole and Theresa and get their input. Well on to the story. -Chinaluv**_

Chapter 7: Assignment

Sarah's pov

That was weird, whoever they were they obviously didn't expect to see us. I didn't know who they were but it was nice to know we weren't' the only mermaids out there. Well I knew after what happened back in Virginia that it was good to have more than just the three of us. I mean we're only 15. We don't really know much on the magical stuff yet. Well, at least they don't. I've had my powers since I turned thirteen. I didn't discover them by accident either…. I guess all three of us were wondering who they three mysterious girls were because Theresa spoke up.

"Do you guys know who they were?" she questions as hesitantly as she possibly could.

"I don't know but who ever they were one of them made an awesome mist," I of course didn't know either. Wait, did she just say she didn't make it?

"Wait, you didn't make that mist?" I asked almost confused.

"No, I certainly did not make that. I wanted too, but I didn't have enough time before they left." Nicole explained giving me a dirty look.

"Well we can deal with this later, it's time to go. We'll be late in meeting out counselors."Theresa said obviously figuring Nicole and I'd end up hurting each other if we didn't leave.

"I don't think they're really counselors, I'd say they were supposed to be our tour guides in a way." I said in a know it all sort of way. I regretted it after I said that though… "But you're right, we should go." I said quickly and swam off. Nicole and Theresa followed. I felt really bad about Theresa and I guess I sort of lagged back because I was the last one to get to the beach. After a few minutes we dried off and headed to where we were supposed to meet the camp director and our new counselors.

The first person I saw was a tall blonde guy who looked surprised at us, then I noticed he smiled. I'm not sure if he smiled at us or not because the next thing I saw was a blond lady come up to him and whisper something. He motioned for us to sit down so we did. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw Emily coming toward me. I could tell she didn't want to sit next to me but suddenly realized there were no empty seats. I looked at Nicole and almost pleaded for her to switch with me. Theresa gave her and innocent look and finally switched with me right as the blond lady from earlier came to the front of the room.

"Okay, now I'd like to welcome you all, especially you campers from Virginia. Now, there are a few announcements." I kind of zoned out.. until I heard my name.

"Sarah, she's about to call our names." Theresa said nudging me. I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you right as she started calling off names. I got really lucky that she didn't say last names, only first. Theresa was the first name that was called. She got assigned to a girl named Cleo.

Cleo had brown hair that was pretty long, it almost matched Theresa's hair, in both length and color. It was sort of weird, she was like an older version on Theresa, although, Theresa had bangs. I knew I recognized something about them. Something awkwardly familiar. Hmm, it made me think.

The next one called was Nicole. She got assigned to some girl named Rikki. Rikki looked almost the opposite of Theresa. It was weird, she looked like an older Nicole, talk about weird… I stared, they had so many similarities. Both of them had almost bleach blond hair. I hope shed dint' have Nicole's personality though. I would have stared longer if Theresa hadn't nudged me again. This couldn't be a coincidence. I was thinking about Nicole and Theresa's matches too much that I didn't even hear my own name being called.

"Sarah," I heard Theresa say and then I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out." I apologize.

"It's alright. You're match will be Emma." I expect to see some older version of me but instead I see a tall girl with straight long blond hair. I didn't expect that at all.. . She looked nothing like me, although I didn't really care, as long as she was nice.

The last one after me was my sister. Emily smiled at her name and then I saw her glare at me. The girl she was matched up with didn't look anything like her either. I'm okay with that, it's not like I cared. Her counselor was Charlotte. She had dark brownish red hair, it looked sort of similar to Theresa and Cleo's color. I sort of dozed off again, but lucky for me payed attention to the last minute.

All the counselors gathered together and then I realized it, the three girls Nicole, Theresa, and I were assigned to were the girls who were at that strange pool earlier. This was our chance. The person in charge told us to talk with our counselors but before we could I grabbed Nicole and Theresa and led them over to a corner.

"Guys, the three girls that are our counselors are the girls we saw at the strange pool." I pointed out. Theresa nodded and Nicole just rolled her eyes.

"What should we do?" Theresa asked, I wanted to speak up but Nicole beat me to it.

"Well, we need to confront them."Nicole said. I actually nodded along with Theresa in agreement. The three of us walked over to the three of them. None of us really knew what to say until my counselor, Emma, spoke up.

"Look guys, we all know each other's secret, we need to talk about this, but not here. Let's go to my house and then we can talk." I nodded, I guess in a way she seemed like me, I would have said the same if this happened in Virginia. No one had any arguments so we followed Emma to her house, which was like as big as mine. We went in and she smiled. No one was home I was guessing. We went up to her room and closed the door. Then Nicole's counselor spoke.

"Sit down and tell us how you became mermaids." Nicole smiled.

"We don't have to do anything you say." Nicole said happily looked angry at her counselor.

"Nicole, we might as well tell them what we know… I mean it'll help, won't it?" Theresa asks her counselor, Cleo I think her name was.

"Yeah, that would be great, and then we'll tell you what we know. Oh, and I'm Cleo, this is Emma, and this is Rikki." She says happily, wow she reminds me Theresa.

"Okay, let me start. We were having a sleepover at Theresa's house for her birthday and it was a full moon. We decided to go outside and go swimming, it was like midnight. The next day we all found out we were mermaids. Oh, and we have these awesome powers." I smiled and was happy with my explanation. Apparently Emma was also happy, she smiled at me a pleased look on her face.

"What powers do you have?" Rikki asked before Emma could. I guess she was like Nicole and me, complete opposites in personality. I wanted to continue speaking but I was interrupted by Nicole.

"Why explain when we can show you." Nicole said in a happy way. She went first. She closed her eyes and then when she opened them they were purple. She created a small flame in her hand that grew until she made it stop. Next was Theresa, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they changed to a green. Then, she created a ball of water and controlled it. Then she froze it and evaporated it until there was nothing there. Finally, my turn I closed my eyes and let them turn to black. I opened them and I created lightning. Everyone gasped. Nicole and Theresa even did, I guess they were surprised with how much control I had now. Then with a simple though and wave of my hand it was gone. No one spoke for a few minutes. Then, Cleo started talking.

"Alright, now tell us how you turned into mermaids." Nicole almost demanded.

"Alright, it was last year; the three of us got stranded out on Mako Island. We found the moon pool, the place we met you guys earlier, and it was a full moon. It rose up to right above where the moon pool was and then I guess magic happened. The next day we discovered it." I smiled at Emma, like me she was also good at explaining things, but she was way better at not screwing up her words like I often did.

"It's our turn guys." Cleo said as she controlled the water from a cup nearby. Emma then froze it and Rikki heated it up. Okay, so she was the one that made the steam at the pool earlier. That explains things. By the time Cleo returned the water back into the cup Nicole, Theresa, and I were off the bed waiting for them to show us their tails. Theresa got them all a little wet and we waited ten seconds for them to turn. It was a little weird though because their tails were all the same color, a beautiful orange.

"Okay, you've seen ours, now can we see what color tails you guys have?" She questioned. The three of us nodded. Theresa created water out of thin air and then splashed some on the three of us. Thankfully we were on Emma's bed so we didn't flop on the ground and make a loud noise. I guess they were surprised at the color of our tails because they didn't' speak for like five minutes.

The next thing we heard was someone coming up the stairs. All six of us had scared expressions on our faces. This was not going to be good.

_** I really apologize for the cliff hanger… I just had to do this… hope you liked this. Please review**_

_** -chinaluv**_


	8. Accident

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the major delay in writing and updating this story. I've finally come up with some more stuff not that it actually is summer…. Anyway, I hope you like this. Thanks for the support

Here's my response to the reviewers:

Gator19: thanks for the review and here's a review hope you like it and better late than never

MermaidRaven: glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter

H20fan87: Hope you like this chapter

Reach20: you're about to find out

Thanks again guys for your support enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 8: Accident

Sarah's Pov

The person walked in and wasn't in as much shock as I expected. I could tell for some reason that he was of no harm to us. He shocked expression didn't help his case when it came to Nicole though.

"Don't you knock before you enter a girl's room?" I heard Nicole ask, obviously angry. I could tell the guy had a witty response to that, but he didn't say anything.

"Relax Nicole, he's a friend." I say and then regret it. I have no idea why i said this, but I can see six blank stares at me, including the guy I just defended.

"How did you know that?" Cleo asked confused.

"Just a feeling." I say some what telling the truth.

"Well, in any case you're right. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Emma asks the guy.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Lewis McCartney. i'm friend with these three and I know the secret and i promise to keep your secret as well." I smile at him, he seems nice.

"You had better or.." Nicole controlled her fire on her hand. Lewis looked shocked. i glared at Nicole and she stopped after she saw me staring. I'm not sure why. Part of me wanted to believe that she stopped because of me, but the rest of me knew that wasn't the case.

"Okay, so for once I'm clueless." Lewis said and all eyes were on him.

"What's a change." Rikki mocked making us all laugh.

"Well would you guys mind explaining. Cleo?" Lewis asked her and it was palpable that they both liked each other.

"What's there to explain? We're all mermaids with power." Nicole stated earning another glare from me.

"Well you could explain how you could do that." Lewis said and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, for starters my name's Theresa. This is Nicole and Sarah." Theresa introduced in her always calm voice.

"Nice to meet you all." Lewis looked like he was about to bow when Nicole spoke.

"As to our powers that's easy. Watch." Nicole conjured up her flame and extinguished it once more. Theresa created her water and then I created my lightning although something felt wrong. The lightning built up, I have no idea why and it then spread all over the room. I couldn't control it. The others were afraid, and in a way they should be. I lost it and freaked. I stopped it, but it took most of my energy. All eyes were staring at me after that. I looked around and made sure everyone was okay. The only one who seemed like they weren't okay was Theresa. She was staring at her hands which were red, almost as if they were burnt. Wait, they were.

"Theresa..." I said feeling horrible.

"Sarah, look what you've done. Theresa's hurt and it's your fault." I stared at Nicole, her words hurt and it pained me to admit she was right.

"I didn't mean to... It was an accident." I paused looking to Theresa again. "Theresa..." I managed to say. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. That was enough for me.

"I'm sorry." I say as I run. I don't stop and run to the water.

I dive in and the water feels soothing and comforting. I swim around for a few minutes and then head to the cave where i met Emma and the others earlier. I cried for who knows how long. I got out of the pool and let my tail dry up continuing to cry. I never fried and it was really upsetting what I did. i wasn't even trying to do anything destructive, all I did was do what I had been practicing.

I sat on the ledge of the pool my feet just next to the entrance to the pool. I was hurt and upset. I would give anything to talk to someone right now. The only issue with that is the person I wanted to talk to was the person I'd hurt. I didn't even realize someone had come in until it was too late. She surprised me when she spoke.

"Hello there, are you okay?" I turned to see a tall blonde haired woman who looked somewhat like an older version of Emma.

"Who are you?" I asked in my most intimidating voice I could, which sadly wasn't very grand right now.

"My name is Linda Denman. And who exactly are you?" Something seemed familiar about that name, but nothing clearly stuck out to me.

"My name's Sarah Rose." I say and immediately regret it. What the heck was I thinking? Saying your actual name to a stranger in a supposed secret cave was not the smartest idea.

"I see, and by chance do you know where you are?" I stare at her in my most innocent look. I'd have to play that card if i wanted to get out of this mess.

"I believe I'm at Mako Island. I was traveling here with a camp and my friends and I wanted to explore with our guides. I got separated form them and fell here. " I quickly made up, and part of it was the truth.

"Would your guide's names happen to be either Cleo, Emma, or Rikki?" she questioned and i could tell there was some importance in her voice.

"Yes, my counselor's name is Emma. Do you know her?" I asked in my curious voice.

"Yes, I do. She was a famous swimmer here and I met her along with her two best friends here. They showed me this cave and showed me their secret." I stare at her wondering if it's the secret I assume it to be.

"What secret?" I ask wanting to confirm my suspicion.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asked and I didn't have to think about my answer.

"Um, duh. Magic is awesome." Crap, I just did something really stupid.

"I see. So then can you keep a secret." I nod without saying anything.

"The three of them were mermaids." I stare at her in my most stunned expression.

"Are you serious?" I ask wondering how much she knows.

"Yes, I am. As unbelievable that sounds it's true. And you know what I think?" I stare at her wondering what she means.

"What?" I question looking at her again.

"I think you're one too." She says as she pushed me into the water. I resurface and stare at her.

"How did you know?" I question thinking of a way to escape this mess.

"How else did you know about this place?" I stare at her coming up with an excuse. "Don't think I'll fall for a stupid excuse that you'd probably come up with. The best thing for you now is to give up and come with me."Is she serious? I could so kick her butt right now.

"You're hardly one to talk. I have so much power you have no idea." I taunt hoping she'd buy it.

"Well, considering you were crying when I found you I assume that you either a. did something stupid, or b. hurt someone with your powers. Yes, I know you have powers. So I'll let you choose. Hurt another person, or come with me." I consider my options and realizeI have no choice really.

"How about option c. Bye." I turn around and am about to leave when she says.

"Make no mistake Sarah. I will find you and you will be mine. You can't escape me." She taunts.

"Good luck with that. Bye Denman." I swim out of the cave and back toward Emma's house. I'll have to face Theresa and the others soon enough. After my tail dries off and I transform back, I run to Emma's house. As soon as I get there I go inside and immediately head up to her room. I walk in and all eyes are on me. I'm about to speak my eyes blur then suddenly I fall to the ground. I hear voices around me, but I can't tell who's talking. Before I know it my vision is gone and I black out.

Thanks for reviewing. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


	9. Miracle and an Explanation

Chapter 9: Miracle and an explanation

Theres'a Pov.

It hurt, my hands. I was glad I used my self-defense I learned thanks to soccer. When a ball is coming toward you and you can't do anything the best thing to do is put your hands in front of your face. I was glad when it was over, but my senses were on temporary hold. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I just saw the hurt on Sarah's face. She was upset and felt bad. I tried to speak, but something was preventing me. She ran right after that. The room was silent and after a while I could finally speak again. I almost didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

"What just happened?" I asked and all eyes were on me. They were looking at my hands. I looked down, they looked, well, burnt. I stared at them for a few minutes shocked.

"We need to put them in water. It well help." I hear someone say figuring it was Sarah's counselor, who seemed just like her. I nodded and created water around my hands. I transformed and could see Lewis' amazement. I ignored it and could feel the water almost healing the burns. Wait, healing? I evaporated the water and saw my hands were back to normal.

"Okay, um, what just happened?" my counselor, Cleo, asked just as confused as I was.

"I think I healed myself somehow." I explain and my theory sounds farfetched, but I'm a mermaid after all so it can't be far from that belief.

"Well that's new." Nicole said looking at me for an explanation. I nod and she understands.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have to tell you all something important." Lewis said gathering all our attention. "Okay, so I don't know how to tell you all this, especially you two but..." He paused considering his words.

"Spit it out already." Rikki said impatiently.

"Denman's back. I saw her boat earlier heading off to Mako island." Cleo, Emma, and Rikki looked horrified and angry.

"The witch is back. Well, this day couldn't possibly get any worse." Rikki said and I caught Nicole looking away. Guess she didn't like that expression and only I understood why.

"Who's Denman?" I asked before Nicole could though I knew both of us were curious.

"She's a marine biologist who found out about us last year and captured us. We tricked her into believing that we gave up our mermaid powers. She's bad news. " Cleo explained and I could tell she wasn't telling us the full truth.

"So then that means one thing, no swimming." Lewis points out and looks specifically toward Rikki and Nicole. I can only assume why.

Rikki was about to speak when Sarah came bursting through the door. She looked hurt and all of us staring at her didn't help. She was about to speak when she fell on the ground. All of us were around her in a second. Lewis was about to pick her up when Emma stopped him.

"Wait a second, you can't move her yet. Let me see what's wrong." Emma looked at Sarah and than sat down next to her.

"Em, relax. I'm sure she just fainted. Lewis, move her to the bed." Rikki ordered and I guess surprised Emma who had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure you're right Rikki, but why did she faint?" Cleo questioned and i could tell she was thinking of any likely reason.

"Not sure, but when she wakes up we can ask her." Rikki says looking at Sarah again.

"I have an idea, Theresa, why don't you get her wet and see if the water will wake her up." Lewis suggests and I must admit that seems like it would work, in theory anyway. I nodded and created some water above my hand. I splashed some on Sarah and evaporated the water.

Sarah transformed and I could see Lewis' curiosity growing. He was obviously surprised at Sarah's tail though i had no clue as to why. I could tell Sarah was healing so I grabbed her hand and she started glowing. The others were surprised and just stared at her. I stared too even though I knew why she was glowing. I let go of her hand and the glowing dulled until it was gone. Sarah transformed back and her eyes slowly opened. I could see the confusion and hurt in them when she saw me. I was about to speak when she spoke.

Hope you liked this chapter. let me know what you think.

-Chinaluv


	10. Sarah's Choice

Mermaid Camp: summer of new beginnings

Chapter 10: Sarah's Choice

Theresa's POV.

Sarah sat up quickly, and almost instantly grabbed her head. I felt bad, whatever she was running from, was obviously very dangerous. She wouldn't have passed out otherwise. I could tell she was about to start talking but I didn't want her to strain herself.

"Shhh, Sarah, don't talk. You just fainted, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" She nods and I see a look of fear cross her face.

"Sarah, what happened?" Rikki, Nicole's advisor questioned. Seems like she's just as patient as Nicole is.

I could tell Sarah was still weak but she managed to mutter out one word.

"Denman." She pauses. "She found me at Mako. She knows about me." All eyes are on her now, none of us know what to do. That is, until we hear something downstairs.

"Lewis, could you go see what that is?" Emma nearly demands. Lewis wants to protest but Cleo gives him a pleading look and he's off.

"So, what are we going to do about Denman?" Cleo asks curiously.

"Simple, the only one she knows about is me. I'm the one she wants. And, honestly, the only option we have is to let her take me. She can do what she wants. I won't let her touch any of you." I can't believe what she's saying. She can't be serious. None of us would ever let her sacrifice herself for us.

"Sarah, you can't possibly do that. You don't know what Denman's capable of." Emma says concerned.

"She's right," Rikki pauses, "She's the only one Denman know about, and we can use that to our advantage." Everyone exchanges nods in approval, all except Sarah.

"I don't care what all of you say, I have to do this. I couldn't bare with myself if any of you got hurt." Sarah speaks once more.

"No, you are not going to do that." I state simply. Sarah's stubborn, and I'm sure she's guilt ridden for hurting me.

"But… I hurt you… I don't want to hurt anyone else." Sarah stutters out.

"You may have hurt me, but I healed myself. Don't worry, it's okay. I know it was an accident." She looks at me, she still feels hurt and afraid. I don't blame her either, I've known Sarah long enough to know when she has a guilty conscience she won't let it go.

"I don't care. You have to let me do this Theresa." Sarah pleads and I know she won't stop until she gets what she wants.

"No. Sarah, you have no idea what she's capable of. Frankly, none of us do. So the answer is no." I replied cooly but with my own twist off sly.

"But… Theresa, you know why I have to do this, I can handle it because of…" She gives me a look and I look at everyone else who are staring at Sarah, catching her secrecy.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I ask with my pleading look. I can see that Nicole and Rikki want to protest but before they can say anything Cleo ushers them out giving me a look of understanding.

"Alright Sarah, why do you want to do this so badly?" I ask needing to know the truth.

"I'm the only one who stands a chance against her. You know what I can do. Well, maybe not my fullest potential, but most of it. Theresa, I have to do this. You know I have to do this." I don't say anything, I know there's no fighting her. She's my best friend, sometimes I have to let her do this, even if it's at her own expense.

"Sarah…" I pause, not sure what to say.

"Theresa…" She gives me the everything will be okay, don't worry' look. And yet, I still worry, I always do.

"Sarah, you know I won't stop you, but are you sure you can handle this?" She nods reassuringly, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Theresa, you have no faith in me." She laughs and motions for me to sit down next to her on the bed. I forgot, she was still wet from my 'healing'. I saw her shock as I removed all the water from her tail enough so she'd revert back to her human clothes.

"Thanks. I see you've been practicing." She smiles but frowns after a second. "And apparently I haven't been practicing enough." She mumbles and looks away when she sees I caught her.

"It's okay. Look, I'm not injured anymore. Sarah, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine." I grab her hand in reassurance and she looks to them, shocked.

"How… But… I hurt you? How is this possible?" She questions and I just smile at the irony. We all have magic powers, heck, we are all mermaids and yet she's surprised at the fact that I can heal myself?

"I can heal myself, one of the many properties of water I guess." She nodded in realization.

"Thank you, for healing me." My smile augments, why wouldn't I want to heal her, she's my best friend.

"No problem, you're my best friend. Now come on, I'm sure the others are waiting." I say and start to get off the bed.

"Hey Theresa," She pauses, catching my attention. "Thank you for understanding. I would never ever want to hurt anyone, especially you. You are my best friend after all." We give each other a big hug and walk downstairs. I hate to admit that I'm excited to go have some fun and get to know the others.

The shock of who was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs hit me too late as Sarah pushed me aside, to avoid the water that was aimed for me.

10 seconds later…..

Sarah stared up to the evil blue eyed woman looking down at her as if she were a test subject instead of a human. She didn't even care about the rest of us staring at her, still standing. She just kept her glare at Sarah.

"It's good to see you again Sarah. You too, Rikki, Emma, Cleo." Denman smiled a little too maliciously.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Rikki states a little too sarcastically.

"And I don't believe I've met the two of you yet? My name is Doctor Linda Denman, and you are?" Denman answers a bit too friendly.

"We don't answer to the likes of you." Nicole states sounding just like Rikki.

"Nonsense, it's just a name." Denman answers slyly.

"What do you want Denman?" Emma asks changing the subject while moving in front of Sarah in a protective stance.

"I want my mermaid." I notice how she only said one mermaid, she didn't want all of us? Not that I'm complaining, but I wouldn't let her take any one of us, unless… she took me.

"What, no response? I don't care if the rest of you are mermaids. The only one I want is her." She looked straight at Sarah and smiled. None of you had better stop me, because if you even try, I'll take all of you. So, what will it be, all or one?" I don't want to even consider it, and yet I do. I know what Sarah wants, but I don't know what to do.

"Sarah…." I say looking down to her.

"I'll go with you." I'm shocked, and yet I'm not. Sarah would do this for us, even for people that she just met.

"Sarah, you can't. We won't let you give yourself up." I speak though I know my words will have no effect on her.

"I have to. I'm sorry Theresa." I see Sarah wave her hand and then the next thing I know, she's standing up and moves in front of Emma. "Goodbye." I hear her mumble before I'm on the floor. The last thing I see before blacking out, is Sarah winking at me before closing the door.

_**So, I'm not sure what made me come back to this story? I'm 17 now. I don't really have time to write current, but I guess I'll keep going as much as possible. I hope you all like this. Let me know what you think, to anyone who actually reads this **____** Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review or pm me with your thoughts. Thanks for everything. -Chinaluv**_


	11. The Internship

Mermaid Camp

Chapter 11: Internship

Sarah's POV.

Nothing raced into my mind as I looked up to Theresa. A part of me wanted to say no way in hell that I'd ever go with Denman, but I would never say that. I would always protect the people I cared about- even three people I just met, oh, and Nicole too. I swore an oath to myself that I would always protect my friends, that, and never hurt anyone. Then again, I already broke part of that when I hurt Theresa. Considering her healing capabilities, it didn't really count as me hurting her, did it? Again, if she didn't have her powers, she would've gotten hurt much worse. Ugh, all this thinking wouldn't help anything.

"Sarah…." Theresa pleaded.

"I'll go with you." I mutter out. I can see the shocked look on the other's faces- even Theresa who should've known that I would've done something stupid like that.

"Sarah, you can't. We won't let you give yourself up." Theresa should know me better, since when have I ever listened to her when it came to protecting others?

"I have to. I'm sorry Theresa." I regret my decision but I have to do what I have to do. I waved my hand and turned back to myself, my human self anyway. Ha, if only the others knew the truth.

I got up quickly and moved passed Emma who was only trying to help. I smile at her and see that she understands. It seems my counselor knows me better than I thought. I don't let anyone try to stop me. I just do it. I wave my hand and then everyone is on the floor. Denman is in shock but walks to the door anyway. I follow and at the last second look down to Theresa who is fighting off unconsciousness. I feel bad leaving her like this, but it's for her own good. I wink at her ensuring my safety and then close the door behind me, leaving my friends, and the world I knew behind me. Everything would change now, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"So, where to?" I ask with my most enthusiastic expression. I didn't care where she wanted to do to me, it only mattered that my friends were safe.

"You seem excited. Why is that?" She questions walking toward the café.

"I just saved my friends from a life of torture. You can do what you want with me. It doesn't matter. You just can't go near them." I say with a newfound surge of energy. I have to protect them, that's all I want to do.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I hope you know that Sarah. I just want to run a few tests, then you're free to leave. I'm not going to expose you or anything. Now, would you like to get something to eat before we start?" I nod, surprised at her answer. Maybe she really isn't that bad of a person at all. She is a marine biologist after all.

We walk to the café and I order a raspberry pineapple smoothie and a chicken sandwich. Denman just ordered a mango smoothie. We sat in silence for a few minutes until our food came. I immediately dove in, I was hungry- passing out does that to a girl.

"Wow, you sure are hungry." I nod putting down my sandwich.

"Passing out does that to me." I see Denmans' guilt and immediately feel guilty myself.

"So, um, the girls told me you were a marine biologist?" I question curiously.

"Yes, I'm here officially doing a fish population count. Why do you ask?" She questions, this time she's the curious one.

"I want to become a marine biologist." I state calmly.

"Is that so? Well, how would you like to intern with me?" Is she serious? Really?

"That would be amazing. Are you sure?" I question wondering if there is any catch.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, would you like to get going? We can take our smoothies to go?" I nod in excitement, maybe this was a summer of opportunities not just her taking advantage of my mermaidness.

Denman and I walk to the docks where I see her boat awaiting us. She smiles and walks aboard. I follow slightly hesitant. I don't want to get hurt but I don't really have a choice, do I? I have to do this. Besides, I don't really have to tell her everything, she can't torture me. She promised not to hurt me, she can't do anything to hurt me.

"So, where do you want to begin?" I ask wondering what she has planned for me.

"Well, I think we should start with introduction to my crew, considering you'll be working with them. They already know the truth about mermaids, so don't worry about that. I think there's one in particular you'll enjoy.

"Okay," I speak following Denman.

"Alright everyone, this is Sarah. She is visiting from America. She's a mermaid, I expect you all to respect her as a human though. She will be working with us this summer. Any questions?" The workers stare at me for a second and I just smile back, pretending all of this is normal.

"Hi everyone. My name's Sarah. You guys don't have anything to worry about, I'm not going to do anything. So um, hi?" I speak with little enthusiasm. I don't really have much to say about this.

"Hi Sarah. My name's Tyler. I'm glad to finally have someone my age around here." I smile, he seems nice.

"Hello Sarah. I'm Greg, on behalf of the rest of the crew let me be the first to welcome you to our little family." I smile, he seems nice too, and hopefully this will be okay.

"Thank you all for your warm welcome." I say thankfully. I'm really glad that they're at least nice enough to talk to me as if I'm human.

"So, would you like to start Doctor Denman?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"I was wondering if you want to start tomorrow. I'm sure today was quite interesting for you." I smile, she's nice enough to consider what time it is.

"That would be great. I'm sure my friends are worried about me. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Doctor." I say and start to walk toward the exit.

"Call me Linda. See you tomorrow Sarah. And would you mind telling your friends that I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused them a few years ago."

"Sure thing, bye." I say and walk off the boat only to dive in next to it and speed off to Mako hoping one of my friends would be there. I knew I would have to see them soon enough and explain how I wasn't in any danger.

I sped off toward Mako at a breathtaking speed. It was nice, I had never done that before. As I got to the surface I noticed that there was another person there, and it wasn't any of my friends there, but someone more dangerous than me. This was not good.

I swam away before she could see me. As fast as I could I swam toward the beach and then as soon as I was dry I ran toward Emma's house, hoping they were all there. I barged in and luckily they were all there. I wanted to tell them everything, but, for the second time today, I collapsed on the floor. The light dulled around me and the darkness overtook me.

_**Hey guys! I had a day off from work today and I've been doing history all day. I've also been writing this **____** I hope you guys like, whoever actually reads this. Let me know if you like it **____** Thanks guys.**_

_**-Chinaluv**_


	12. Arguments

Mermaid Camp

Chapter 12: Arguments

Nicole's POV

I can't believe I fell for that trick. Why hadn't I protected myself. Wait, I know why, I didn't think Sarah would be that stupid. I know when we were kids she used to never care what people did or said to her, as long as her friends were safe. Wow, that was a long time ago. She's definitely changed since then. Though the only thing that hadn't changed was her ability to make friends, I still don't understand how she's friends with Theresa, or why I was even friends with her. Oh wait, that's right, before I got to be more 'popular' she was the only one who would talk to me.

It still doesn't make sense though, why would Sarah give herself up for us? Theresa, I could see her risking her life for, but not the rest of us. Why did she do that? There wasn't a point to it, she had nothing to gain for giving herself up. Did she really care about us that much to give herself up? Or did she know something we didn't?

I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard my counselor-advisor- whatever calling my name. Seemed I wasn't the only one awake from Sarah's little trick. Whatever she did definitely wasn't her mermaid ability. Though for all I knew lightning wasn't her only power. Did whatever her newfound power have something to do with her color tail? It might not be obvious to Theresa but I knew there was something wrong with Sarah's tail, the hint of black in it didn't seem like a good thing. Was that why she left? To find answers.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Rikki, I think her name's Rikki, asked me. I nodded, hopefully reassuring her. "Ya sure?" I nodded once more and she sighed moving over toward Cleo- Theresa's counselor who was next to me. I moved over toward Theresa who looked like she was still out. For whatever reason Sarah did this, I will not let her forget this. I really don't understand why she had to do this. She could have just left, I wouldn't have stopped her- though I'll assume Theresa and Anna-was her name Anna- would have stopped her from leaving and doing something stupid, hence doing something stupid themselves.

"Theresa, wake up. Come on, wake up." I said shaking her a little bit. She seemed asleep- I guess that's what it looks like when you're passed out? Or was this some sort of magical sleep? I don't know, whatever it was, I hoped Theresa would wake up soon.

"Nicole?" She paused, sitting up slowly. I wanted to help, but she seemed capable of doing it herself, I didn't want to push it. "What happened?" She asked and I saw the realization hit her. I didn't want to say it, but I knew I had to.

"Sarah left to save us." I spoke with ease, kind of surprised me how easily I could say that she left.

"Yes, how _Valiant _of her to do that for us." Rikki says sarcastically.

"Don't be rude Rikki." Anna, er I'm just going to call her blondie for now until I find out what her name is. (_**AN: I'm getting tired and this was the first thing-humorous- that came to mind.) **_

__"Oh come on, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Rikki responds receiving an annoyed look from blondie.

"Well it's not needed. We have a problem on our hand. Sarah's gone and we're just sitting here. So excuse me for tying to be rational." Blondie yells angrily. Though I can see her point, she should at least try to lighten up a little bit. No wonder Sarah is her buddy-friend-mini me- you know what I mean. They're both stubborn, hard headed, and realistic. However this program picked the pairs, they sure did their research.

"Relax Em, Sarah's going to be fine. Denman wouldn't dream of hurting her. Not with five other mermaids to come after her." Rikki states proudly. Hate to admit it, but she reacted the same way I would if I was arguing with Sarah. Now we just needed Cleo- Theresa's equivalent- to butt in as mediator.

"How do you know that Rikki? I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and wait for Sarah to just show up!" Blondie-Em- explodes. I hate to admit, but she has a point, Sarah very well could be in some serious danger.

"I just know. Look, it's going to be okay Emma. I know you. You always have a plan of action. Just do yourself, and all of us, a favor and take a deep breath." Rikki said smirking at her own comment. Emma, finally having some sense knocked in her, took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Thanks Rikki. Hey, where's Cleo?" Blondie asked, arising all of our suspicions.

"She's over there." Theresa responded, finally speaking. It seemed she was having trouble believing all this stuff.

"Cleo?" Blondie asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Cleo asked not looking at any of us and instead looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" Rikki asked before blondie could. I could see how the two of them- blondie and Rikki- could annoy each other after a while. Were Sarah and I this annoying? I hope not.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys." Cleo said turning away from the window and toward the rest of us.

"Theresa, you know Sarah the most right? Do you know how she did that to us?" Cleo questions. I can tell there's some sort of hesitation and curiosity to her question, but I'll leave it alone and wait for Theresa to respond, maybe she knows something.

"I have no idea what she did. I don't even understand why she did that." Theresa says, although I can see she's masking the truth. She knows something, and whatever Sarah did didn't surprise her. Did it have something to do with what Sarah mentioned earlier?

"Okay, well. Emma, what do you think we should do?" Ah, so Emma's her name. Well, Emma-Anna- blondie, seemed stunned for a second.

"Um, well, we could go to Denman's boat and try to find her?" Emma suggested, not the best plan, or the smartest plan, but it could work?

"Yes, like that's a good idea. She'd take us all then. We need to think about this, Come on Emma, Think." Rikki said starting to get annoyed.

"Well what do you want me to say Rikki? She's not going to just come running through the door." Emma angrily said.

Rikki was about to retort when the door barged open for the second time today and Sarah ran in looking afraid. She was about to say something when she collapsed on the ground. What is it with Sarah and collapsing on the floor.

"Honestly, I didn't think that would work." Emma said receiving a laugh from everyone.

"Well, let's move her to the couch." Cleo said moving toward the once again unconscious Sarah.

I don't know why, but I help moving Sarah over. Much as she can annoy the crap out of me, I had to help. I owed her that much, she'd do the same for me if she had to.

"Theresa, can you do your healing magic thing?" I question, hoping she can so we can see what trouble Sarah got herself into this time.

"Sure." Theresa says moving toward her. When Theresa's done, Sarah's transformed and opens her eyes slowly. She freaks when she wakes up and ends up flopping on the floor.

"Well that hurt." Sarah says annoyed.

"Sarah, relax, you're safe, it's just us." Theresa says helping her turn around.

"You don't understand Theresa, she's a mermaid…." Sarah says freaked.

"Sarah, who do you mean she?" Theresa questions afraid.

"…." Sarah starts but a knock at the door stops her.

_**Hehe cliffy. Sorry guys, it's 1:30 and I'm getting tired. I have a shift tomorrow at 7AM….. well, I'll write for you all later, hope you enjoyed **____** let me know what you guys think. Oh, and bonus sneak peak to whoever guess who Sarah saw! Oh, and whoever's at the door.**_

_**To mesayhipeepels: THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**_


End file.
